


After Midnight

by Dangerlove12



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Watson dies on a Saturday. Regina Mills finds her on a Sunday morning. Maura Isles examines the body on a Monday afternoon. And Norman Bates still has nightmares he can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but by damn im gonna finish it. totally veers off canon after season one.

Miss Watson's last thought as she struggles to gasp for air that never reaches her lungs is that Norman seemed like such a nice boy. He needed help, that much was obvious, but she thought she could do that. She'd always been good at fixing things. 

***

Regina Mills unlocks Miss Watson's apartment door with her key. They had a fight a few weeks ago, but it's Sharon's birthday, and even Regina isn't that stubborn. The Evil Queen may have been, but, well, she's Regina now. 

She calls out to Sharon with a cheery voice, cake and present in hand. Silence greets her as her eyes catch the trail of blood. As she follows it into the bedroom, three things happen: 

First, Regina’s knees slide a little in the blood from the hardwood floor as she sinks to the floor and reaches her phone to dial 911. 

Second, after calling, Regina screams. Not quite as bad as when it was Daniel or Emma but enough to rip her throat raw.

Third, Sharon’s present stumbles out of Regina’s hands and under the bed, down the vent.  
It’s minutes before the ambulance arrives.  
The diamond ring will never be found. 

***

Maura Isles examines the body on a Monday afternoon.  
Running on just a few hours’ of sleep, it already feels like the day is stretching too far. As she finishes the Y-incision on the body, she take a couple of notes. After writing down what she’s found, she glances at the clock.  
12:12. That’s a good time for lunch.  
She snaps off her gloves and washes her hands, deciding she’d rather eat in her office than the cafe upstairs. After refusing to give a definite cause of death until after the autopsy, the cops aren’t exactly eager to be around her.  
Neither she around them, as they like to call her by her old nickname. Somehow “Dr. Death” has followed her across the country.  
As Maura bites into her pita bread she thinks,  
Maybe there’s a reason the name sticks. 

***

Norman Bates still has nightmares he can’t remember.  
Monday morning, he wakes up in a cold sweat, trying to untangle himself from his sheets so that he can turn off his alarm. He’s disappointed to find no new messages, though he texted and called Emma a half dozen times last night.  
After he takes a quick shower and gets dressed, he jogs downstairs to the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Mother.”  
“Morning, Norman.” She turns and gives him a tired smile. “Sit down, breakfast will be ready soon.”  
“Actually, I have to leave a little earlier. I need to meet Emma.”  
Norma shakes her head and the smile slips. “Sit down, Norman. You’re not going to school today.”  
He frowns. Thinking she must’ve found out about Emma and the dance, he asks defensively: “Why not?”  
She sits down and looks up at him with sad eyes, and a look he remembers but doesn’t quite recognize. She sighs.  
“Miss Watson’s been killed.”


End file.
